


Life's Too Important To Take It Too Seriously

by pinkishghost



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gotham City - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishghost/pseuds/pinkishghost
Summary: Mercy Jones to zwykła dziewczyna. Naprawdę. 22 lata, w połowie studiów fotograficznych, przeciętne oceny, żyjąca z dnia na dzień. Jedyne co ją wyróżnia to chyba jej hobby. Hobby, które opiera się na nocnym przemierzaniu żyjącego w mroku Gotham, z aparatem w rękach, gotowa na łapanie w obiektyw wszystkich podejrzanych sytuacji, ludzi lub zbiorowisk. (shot do Arkham Knight)





	Life's Too Important To Take It Too Seriously

**Author's Note:**

> Nie ma bety, za błędy przepraszam.

Mercy spojrzała raz jeszcze przez wizjer, robiąc zbliżenie na dach budynku w odległości kilkunastu metrów od niej. Dwa wielkie cienie, jeden wyższy od drugiego, zwróceni do siebie, prawdopodobnie coś cicho dyskutujący. Jedna rzecz jednak odznaczała się na tym obrazku, która dała potwierdzenie przypuszczeniom dziewczyny: szpiczaste uszy mające przypominać te u nietoperza.

\- Batman i Nightwing. - zaczęła chować aparat do prowizorycznego futerału, wolną dłonią zaczesując kosmyki ciemnobrązowych włosów za ucho, które zasłoniły jej twarz. - To muszą być oni. Na bank.

Futerał był na tyle prowizoryczny, by bez problemu mógł bezpiecznie utrzymać aparat, ale jednocześnie doszyte miał na maszynie paski, które po zapięciu klamer utrzymywały urządzenie na plecach Mercy, dając wrażenie podręcznego plecaka. Dzięki temu dziewczyna mogła bez żadnych przeszkód przemieszczać się po dachach budynków Gotham City. Miała w tym wprawę, bo to miasto przebyła na piechotę już kilka tysięcy razy w ciągu ostatnich 4 lat.

Mercy Jones to zwykła dziewczyna. Naprawdę. 22 lata, w połowie studiów fotograficznych, przeciętne oceny, żyjąca z dnia na dzień. Jedyne co ją wyróżnia to chyba jej hobby. Hobby, które opiera się na nocnym przemierzaniu tego żyjącego w mroku Gotham, z aparatem w rękach, gotowa na łapanie w obiektywie wszystkich podejrzanych sytuacji, ludzi lub zbiorowisk. Fakt, nie jest to bezpieczne, ani trochę. Czasami, aby dotrzeć do posiedzenia złoczyńców nie wystarczyło tylko zrobienie zdjęcia samego budynku. Mercy musiała czołgać się kanałami wentylacyjnym, balansować na wątpliwej konstrukcji parapetów okien lub przemieszczać się siecią rur kanalizacyjnych (czego zaprzestała, gdy tylko zwęszyła plotkę o Croco w podziemiach), aby uniknąć wpadnięcia na członków poszczególnych gangów najsławniejszych kryminalistów.

Czemu to robiła?

Nie miała zapędów na wstąpienie do policji, zostania dziennikarką, bądź prywatnym detektywem. Za dużo obowiązków, odpowiedzialności i zakłamania. Postępując jednak w taki sposób, zbierając własny materiał, śledząc ruchy przestępców, dając anonimowe cynki na posterunek... miała wolną rękę, wpływ na miasto, w którym żyła od malutkiego oraz możliwość dopilnowania, żeby sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Batman grał tu pierwsze skrzypce, jeśli i nie sam cały koncert z małą pomocą Robinów. Mercy, jednak pomimo bycia cywilem, chciała też zostawić jakiś pozytywny ślad na Gotham. I jeśli nie mogła poprzez bycie zamaskowanym bohaterem lub funkcjonariuszem państwowym, to chociaż przez bycie zwykłą dziewczyną, mającą za dużo czasu i za mało instynktu samozachowawczego.

I z tą myślą w głowie spojrzała, tym razem swoimi oczami, na parę ukrytą w cieniu budynku, po czym podeszła do krawędzi dachu zakładu ubezpieczeń, złapała się drabinki i zaczęła szybko po niej schodzić, dopóki ta nie skończyła się na wysokości pierwszego piętra, po czym zeskoczyła na znajdujący się pod nią kontener.

Scarecrow groził, że wypuści swój gaz strachu na Gotham. Rodzina Mercy już dawno została ewakuowana w błogiej nieświadomości, że dziewczyna nadal jest w Star City i przygotowuje się do sesji. Mercy parsknęła cicho pod nosem, biegnąc w cieniu alejki aż do ślepej uliczki, gdzie tworzący ją budynek swoim tylnym wejściem prowadzi między innymi na dach, na którym wciąż, miała nadzieję, stali Batman z Nightwingiem.

W końcu miała szansę przysłużyć się większej sprawie, pomóc największym obrońcom Gotham. Nie mam mowy, że przegapi taką okazję.

Po jej trupie.


End file.
